The present invention relates to closure mechanisms and, more particularly, to an accessory attachment system that embodies devices and a method for converting clasp-style fasteners to push-pull detachable fasteners.
People who are physically challenged or otherwise have limited manual dexterity sometimes have difficulty attaching clasp-style accessories to their person, pets or to objects. For example, many necklaces are attached by a small clasp, which most people require practice with or prior exposure to before they can proficiently open and close them. Such individuals could be those with limited fine motor skills as a result of Parkinson's disease or seniors suffering from dementia or Alzheimer's, or anywhere in between. The frustration of such limitations can be heightened when desiring an article or accessory having clasp-style attachments. Typically, in these situations, such a person would need the assistance of a caregiver.
As can be seen, there is an accessory attachment system that embodies devices and a method for converting clasp-style fasteners to push-pull detachable fasteners, thereby enabling individuals that are manually challenged to attach accessories having clasp-style fasteners.